


New Year's Day

by justanotherwanderingwonderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Multi, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17307758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwanderingwonderer/pseuds/justanotherwanderingwonderer
Summary: Watching another year of your life come to a close can bring about strong emotions, especially for Shiro.But when the objects of his affections are too determined to complete their New Year's resolution early, panic ensues.This is certainly not the first New Year's kiss to go wrong, and it won't be the last.





	New Year's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!!
> 
> This is my first work on here, but if you enjoy, I have more content on tumblr @shiros_boyfriends_are_pretty
> 
> Enjoy!!

Shiro stood in the kitchen of Lance’s surprisingly spacious apartment, holding a glass of wine he couldn’t seem to actually bring himself to drink. The weight in his hand seemed to be all he needed to balance out the phone in his other, which he had been checking about every minute for the last hour.

It was now 7 pm, dinner was going to be served soon, and Curtis hadn’t shown up.

The phone in his hand buzzed.

**Curtis:** Don’t think I’ll make it :/

Shiro sighed, and put his phone away into his pocket, sipping on the glass of wine now.

As he peered over its rim, he glanced over the many guests- friends from other classes, Pidge, Hunk, Allura, Mr. Wimbleton-Smythe, and other faces he could care less about- before finally finding  _ them. _

There they were, Keith’s arm around Lance’s shoulder, smiling and nodding his way through conversation as Lance babbled on and on using exaggerated hand motions. Occasionally, Lance would pause, and then hold the hand Keith was dangling over his shoulder, smiling at him, just for a second.

They loved each other, and oh God, he wanted that.

Wanted to be loved like they loved.

Wanted them.

_ But, alas, that was nothing but a fantasy. A beautiful, unfeasible fantasy destined to haunt him for at least the year to come. _

__

Shiro gulped down the remainder of the wine, spotted a young student from the class he TA'd standing awkwardly by the wall. He waved, grabbed her attention, and started discussing the coirse material.nd walked over

__

_______________________________________

__

Keith looked over at Shiro, talking to some brunette with glasses that was definitely trying to impress him a little too much.

__

He saw Shiro lift his empty glass to his lips, laughing internally at how bored his demeanour seemed, bored enough to forget he was out of wine. Yet, even in bored stupidity, Shiro was attractive, and Keith couldn't help imagining the way his muscles must have flexed underneath that fitted, black button-down, lifting to his mouth an empty glass.

__

God, he was hot.

__

Black short, black slacks that did him justice, shirt tucked in, dad-glasses one, neat and pristine.

__

Keith wanted to bite his fucking face off.

__

He turned to Lance, and whispered.

__

_ “Imagine what we could be doing to him right now if we’d gone with my plan” _

__

Lance rolled his eyes and snorted under his breath.

__

_ “Inviting him to a party and then having only him show up is creepy, babe.” _

__

Keith simply smiled, before using the arm he had around Lance’s shoulder to maneuver him in Shiro’s direction.

__

He called out to him-

__

“Shiro! Hey man how’s it going?”

__

-before pulling Shiro in for a hug, feeling the back muscles tense a little in surprise before relaxing into it.

__

When Keith let go Lance followed suit, and he got to see the red flush on Shiro’s cheeks, likely a combination of the wine and the surprise hugs.

__

He liked the way red looked on him.

__

The student he was talking to excused herself, and suddenly Lance and Keith found themselves alone with Shiro.

__

Lance broke away from the hug with a question.

__

“So, when will Calvin be joining us?”

__

Shiro laughed a little, the rumble almost disguising the way Shiro’s shoulders tensed at that question.

__

“No, uh, Curtis texted me saying he can’t make it.”

__

Shiro began rubbing his neck with his robotic arm, and embarrassment and guilt seemed to cross his face.

__

“He didn’t exactly explain why. Which is, you know, fine I guess. No one has to explain themselves to anyone, technically.”

__

Keith saw Lance’s mouth open to say something before Shiro placed his other arm on his shoulder.

__

“Don’t worry, Lance. Really. I’m not attached to him, or anything. He passed the time. How’s your research going, Keith?”

__

With that question began an idle discussion that began an evening of idle discussions.

__

Idle talk at dinner, chats over dessert, full of pleasantries and more pleasantries.

__

And all Keith wanted, more than anything, that entire evening, was Shiro and Lance, in their entirety.

__

It was like their eyes could swallow him whole.

__

He looked at Lance, familiar warmth and eyes sparkling with mirth.

__

All Lance had to do was smile and Keith was a puddle on the floor, begging for Lance to pull him back together.

__

But Shiro?

__

Shiro’s eyes had a sadness that Keith wanted to never see there again. There was anguish in his eyes, and he feared deep down that it was because of him.

__

He saw the sadness there when Shiro looked at Lance too.

__

But then in conversation sometimes Shiro would laugh a loud, booming laugh that shook not the room but the participants in it.

__

His eyes would light up and his face flush with happiness and Keith wanted that smile on him always.

__

_______________________________________

__

Lance’s arms were now wrapped tightly around Keith’s waist as he stood there from behind.

__

With his chin hooked over Keith’s shoulder, Lance just whispered to him:

__

_ “You should kiss Shiro at midnight.” _

__

He felt Keith shudder in his grasp, and saw him open his mouth in protest before continuing.

__

_ “What do we have to lose?” _

__

And so as they grabbed their champagne flutes and turned towards the TV, Lance dragged them over to the wall where Shiro was standing, placing Keith right between himself and Shiro.

__

He squeezed Keith’s fingers in reassurance, and as the clock counted down, suddenly he saw Keith, turning to clink his gpass to Shiro’s before pulling him in by the shirt collar for a  _ very  _ deep kiss.

__

The room seemed to buzz on in excitement, ignoring the scene as Shiro’s shocked expression slowly melted into the kiss before becoming shocked again and pulling away.

__

Lance saw his panicked expression, as Shiro’s eyes darted between his, then to Keith’s, then back to his.

__

He tried to reach out, to assure Shiro it would all be okay, but before they knew it he’d bolted.

__

______________________________________

__

Shiro found himself sitting on his loveseat, staring at the twenty missed calls and infinite text messages staring up at him from the coffee table.

__

He heard a knock at the door, and was half expecting to open the door to the disgruntled mailman that made her rounds in that area.

__

What he didn’t expect were Keith and Lance.

__

He kinda just stared for a while, wondering if this was an aftereffect of the third beer he’d just finished.

__

He let them into his apartment with a feeble,

__

“Come on in, I guess…”

__

and walked on into the living room.

__

His apartment was smaller than Lance’s, and definitely more cluttered. Papers and teaching materials were everywhere, with a half empty six-pack as a centerpiece on the coffee table, resting on top of old homework assignments and quizzes.

__

They sat down on the couch and Shiro pulled up a chair, placing the back towards them and straddling it. He found himself gripping onto parts of it a bit too hard, yet could not bring himself to relax.

__

What were they doing here? Why today, or at all? Were they here to talk about New Year’s?

__

Oh God, anything but-

__

“I really like your place!”

__

Keith broke the silence this time.

__

“It’s so nice and homey!! Lance’s place is so pristine it makes me want to peel my skin off, at times.”

__

Lance took offense at that

__

“¡Pendejo! It’s not my fault that Mamá beats me over the head if she sees a single speck of dust!!”

__

Shiro chuckled at that.

__

A silence rolled over the room again, seeming to sink Shiro back into his awkward state.

__

What was he supposed to do now?

__

“Listen…Shiro….”

__

Keith started again, and Shiro brought himself to look into his eyes.

__

“I’m so sorry.”

__

Ah, here it was. Keith was just too drunk, or something of that nature. The kiss had meant nothing to him.

__

It’s what Shiro had expected, anyways.

__

“It’s alright, Keith, we all had a bit too much to drink, I don’t blame you”

__

“I was sober.”

__

Shiro perked up at that.

__

“….Oh…”

__

“I meant it. I like you, I really do.  _ We,  _ really do.”

__

Oh.

__

_ Oh. _

__

What???

__

Lance started now,

__

“We should’ve talked to you first, I know, we know, but I saw how Keith was looking at you and he wouldn’t shut up about how absolutely amazing you looked and you  _ did.  _ It blew my mind how delectable you looked and I wanted to eat you alive so I told Keith to kiss you at midnight.”

__

Oh my God.

__

_ Oh my God. _

__

“Wait, so all this means-”

__

“-We like you.”

__

If the world were to stop spinning at this very moment, every single human being would find themselves thrown at insane and inhumane speeds, all dead within seconds.

__

Shiro imagined that the momentary panic in that hypothetical must be damn close to the sheer and utter avalanche of emotions that went through him all at once.

__

Keith must have seen this shock, because suddenly he was next to him kneeling, looking at him.

__

“Ani...old ham?”

__

Shiro did  not process that right.

__

“What?”

__

Keith smiled, and repeated himself.

__

“Can I hold your hand?”

__

Shiro paused, before getting up out of the chair and pulling Keith into a bone-crushing hug.

__

He gestured for Lance to come over and pulled him into the hug as well, enjoying them hanging onto him.

__

“This is such a fucking relief.”

__

Lance chuckled slightly, before looking up into Shiro's eyes.

__

And Shiro decided, then and there, that he had to kiss him.

__

So he did.

__

That panic of emotions finally had been sorted through and there was only one feeling remaining.

__

The steady, hard beating of his finally peaceful heart.

__

And as he stood there, kissing Lance and holding Keith in his arms, nothing could've felt more right

__

_______________________________________

__

Keith was by the bonfire in the Holt's backyard, sipping a beer and looking directly at Shiro and Lance, standing off in the distance, swaying gently and quietly in each others arms to the soft music in the background.

__

It had been almost a year since the afternoon of January 8th, and still all was right in the world.

__

Navigating anxieties and fears with this different type of relationship had taken a lot of work, but they all ended up happy and peaceful.

__

Shiro and Lance were his oasis in the desert of life, and he could not be more grateful.

__

So he set his beer down, walked over to where they were swaying, and began holding Shiro from behind, swaying with them.

__

This was where they belonged.

__

 

__


End file.
